


Reader x Fin NSFW

by PlushKlavier



Category: Homestuck, Intermission - Fandom, The Felt - Fandom
Genre: FIN - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, The Felt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushKlavier/pseuds/PlushKlavier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you walk to the bar with your last bits of money you stumble upon a group of thugs beating up someone from the Felt.<br/>You see your chance clear and decide to save him in an attempt to get on his good side, hoping to get a little money out of it.<br/>But what you get is even more than you hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reader x Fin NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfiction that was requested by an anonymous on Tumblr!  
> It contains Fin having a tentacle fetish!

Another day has gone by, another day of your life wasted.  
You sigh as you climb out of your bed.  
You slept in until past eight PM again, you have no idea how you even manage to do this.  
Since you got fired from your job you haven’t been doing anything but drink and sleep your time away.  
You know you should be out there looking for a new job, but you’re less than motivated to do so.  
Instead you just grab the little bit of money you have left from this month’s payment and head out to go to the bar.  
You were one street away from the bar when you see something unusual.  
A group of rather buff Dersites were beating someone up, but it wasn’t just some random person.  
You could see a green figure laying on the ground and you immediately recognize him as someone from the Felt.  
It was pretty rare to see a gang pick a fight with someone from either the Felt or Midnight Crew because they are pretty much known for their high infamous status here.  
You put your hand in your pocket and clench it around the coins as an idea crossed your mind.  
If you can somehow manage to save this guy, you might be able to get on his good side, which automatically means you’re on the good side of the Felt.  
And when you’re on the good side of the Felt, they can maybe help you out with your little problem of being workless and having a shortage of money.  
You call out to the thugs beating the Felt and they immediately turn towards you.  
Oh crap, you didn’t actually think this through.  
Three of them have their attention focused on you now while the two of them keep their attention on the guy on the ground.  
You want to say something to intimidate them, but your words come out slurred and in stutters.  
The thugs start laughing and tell their two other friends to look at this fucking loser making hilarious noises.  
The thugs are now paying full attention to you, this causes enough distraction to give the Felt some time to flee.  
Great, the guy flee’d but now you are the one stuck with the thugs.  
You fall silent before quickly crossing the road.  
The thugs run after you, clearly more amused to chase you around than anything else.  
You begin to zigzag, sprinting from one side of the street to another when someone eventually grabs your arm and pulls you into a car.  
The car then races away, wheels screeching with every turn.  
The car eventually slows down and you can actually properly observe your surroundings now.  
Behind the steering wheel a guy with a maroon hat was driving.  
Sitting next to you was a guy with an orange hat who looked quite beaten up.  
You suppose he was the one you saved from those thugs.  
You look at him kind of confused before he starts talking.  
“H-hey, uh, thanks for saving my ass by distracting those thugs.  
I know it may have seemed like we kind of abducted you but, I figured I’d save you as well, so I told Crowbar to immediately come down here with the car.  
Crowbar is the guy driving the car by the way.”  
Crowbar holds up one hand to greet you before putting it on the wheel again.  
“And my name is Fin.”  
Fin gives you a small smile and he holds out his hand, it looks like it has some bruises on it.  
You carefully shake his hand and introduce yourself as well.  
“It’s nice to meet you.  
It was quite brave of you to draw these thugs’s attention towards you.  
Normally even we actively try to avoid fights with these kind of guys.”  
You nod and let out a small nervous laugh.  
You tell Fin you just couldn’t let someone get beaten up, even if they are a stranger.  
Of course you had no intention of telling Fin your real motive for helping him.

The rest of the car ride was covered in some kind of an awkward silence and you eventually arrive at a big green mansion.  
You can only guess this must be where the Felt lives.  
Fin leads you inside and brings you to his room.  
“Wait here while I go to Stitch for a check-up, alright?  
Once I’m back I’ll think of a way to reward you for saving me.”  
You nod and sit down on the bed.  
There wasn’t any other place to sit.  
You look around the room and notice it is pretty clean.  
Cleaner than you would have actually expected from a mobster.  
You always figured mobsters at least always have something laying around whether it be glasses with some kind of alcoholic drink or maybe some drugs.  
But for as far as you could see the room was spotless.  
Not that you could complain about that, it was actually pretty nice.  
The only thing that remotely bothered you was that literally everything in this mansion was green.  
The only thing not green in here were their hats.  
Oh well, it’s not like you’re going to live here, so what right do you have to complain?  
Not much later Fin comes back into the room.  
“Hey, sorry for letting you wait.  
Stitch says I’m doing good all things considering.  
So, about that reward.”  
You look at Fin with a pretty eager smile.  
You didn’t expect to actually get a reward for yelling at some thugs.  
“I would like to take you out to a dinner maybe, it’s still pretty early in the night.”  
You had actually hoped for maybe a big sum of money, but hearing the word “dinner” made your stomach a loud growl.  
It was then that you realized you haven’t eaten anything yet.  
You laugh a bit sheepishly and tell Fin you would love to get some dinner with him.  
Fin smiles and happily claps his hands together.  
“Great! I know just the place where we can go to for some nice meal!”  
He leads you back to the car, greeting some of the other Felts that were passing by as you walk through the mansion.  
It wasn’t surprising they gave you some weird looks, but they didn’t ask any questions.  
You settle down in the car again and Fin pulls out of the driveway, onto the road.

The car ride was pretty silent, until you asked how Fin actually managed to get in a fight.  
You were quite curious about that.  
“Well, Crowbar and I were in the city to look for a new place to raid.  
While I was checking out the area some thugs suddenly grabbed me and threw me onto the ground.  
It wasn’t as if I was provoking a fight or anything, it’s just that with all these gangs in the town everyone is trying to get some sort of status, and they try to reach up a higher rank by beating up thugs from gangs with a high status.  
Of course, since we are on the top of the most infamous gangs along with the Midnight Crew it is only natural that other gangs would try to beat us up just to prove how tough they are.”  
You nod and look out of the window again.  
About fifteen minutes later you arrive at some fancy looking restaurant.  
As you stand outside you catch a whiff of the food smell coming from inside and your stomach begins to growl again.  
Fin laugh and walks inside with you.  
The person going over the reservations immediately recognizes Fin and brings you two to a different part of the restaurant.  
A part where everything is green.  
Great.  
“It’s awesome, isn’t it? The Felt got its own spot in this restaurant after some bribing with the owner, so now we can come here any time we want and they’ll serve us the best food they can make!”  
You nod and smile at Fin as you two sit down at one of the tables in the corner.  
It was kind of dark in the restaurant, most of the light seems to come from all of the candles that were on the tables and one lamp that was standing in the corner on the opposite of the room.  
“It has kind of a romantic feel to it, doesn’t it?”  
You look up with a confused face to which Fin immediately began to apologize.  
“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by that, it’s just that I’m kind of a sappy person, ehehe.”  
You laugh along with him a bit, you had no idea how to respond to that otherwise.  
Soon enough a waiter comes to your table and Fin places his order.  
You look over the menu and decide to get some chicken filet with a salad and wine.

About thirty minutes later your waiter returns with your food.  
You see that Fin ordered some kind of octopus meal.  
You look over his meal before looking up at Fin.  
He notices your stare and quickly chews down the tentacle he was eating.  
“W-what? Never met someone who likes seafood?”  
You shake your head and apologize, but you noticed that Fin seemingly only had an interest in the tentacles.  
“A-ah, well, that, I, uh… I just really like tentacles, hehehe.”  
He laughs sheepishly and added under his breath; “In more way than one.”  
You ask him what he said and Fin’s face quickly flushed red.  
“N-nothing, nothing.”  
Weird, but you decide not to pay it any mind.  
You continue your meal with Fin in silence.  
It was kind of awkward, but after drinking some glasses of wine you found yourself chatting away happily with Fin.  
He had some quite intriguing stories to tell and seemed to be interested by your own little life.

After your dinner was finished you look at the menu card again to see if there were any desserts you might want when the waiter came to take your plates away.  
You decide to go with some ice cream coated in liquor while Fin orders another small meal of seafood for himself.  
Now that you actually think about it, Fin liking seafood so much isn’t all that weird now that you realize he kind of resembles a shark.  
Funny how you never noticed that.

As you wait for your dessert to arrive you continue your chattering with Fin.  
Even as the waiter bought your dessert you barely took any bites from it as you were too caught up talking with Fin.  
It has been about two hours now before you two finally leave the restaurant.  
It has already gotten dark outside and Fin offers to take you home.  
You shake your head and ask to stay at his place instead.  
You have a feeling that the Felt mansion is closer than your house is, and you don’t want to be outside in the dark for too long.  
“Alright, that’s fine with me! We can continue to spend time together now as well!”  
You laugh and agree.  
Spending some more time with Fin sounds great!  
You get into Fin’s car and Fin puts on the radio.  
You both sing along to some of the more popular songs that came on the radio while driving back to the mansion.

As you arrive back at the mansion, you and Fin walk inside arm in arm and laughing loudly.  
You never guessed it would click so good between you two, but here you are, acting like you knew each other for years now.  
It makes you feel kind of guilty that you only saved him because you wanted money.  
You make your way to Fin’s room and you both go lay down on his bed.  
Your conversations eventually go from silly goofy stuff to things a lot more deeper and serious, like the situation of the city, how Fin misses his home planet sometimes, and eventually you arrive at the topic of love and romance.  
Fin turns his head to look at you with a warm smile and a small blush on his face.  
“Y-you know, you’re actually the first person I can talk so openly with. I don’t know why, but I’ve come to really really like you.”  
You smile back at Fin with a pinch of guilt stinging you.  
He’s been so nice for you, you can’t get it over your heart to keep the truth from him.  
You decide to tell the real reason why you saved him, expecting him to start disliking you for it, but to your surprise he actually laughs.  
“Well, you still saved me. And I would have done the same. Who doesn’t want to be friends with rich people when you got money problems yourself?”  
He teasingly pinches your cheek and you start to laugh again.  
Thank god he wasn’t mad at you.  
But the thing that happens next surprises you even more.

Fin suddenly moves to lay on top of you, wrapping his arms around your torso and placing a gentle kiss on your lips.  
You were stunned for a few seconds before accepting the kiss.  
It was only now that you noticed how soft Fin’s skin actually was.  
The kiss felt nice, and Fin was very careful to make sure he didn’t accidentally hurt you with his teeth.  
You wrap your arms around his neck and lay there for a while, making out with a guy that is supposedly very dangerous, but seems to be very gentle all at the same time.  
Fin eventually pulls away, a string of saliva still connecting you to him, and he smiles.  
He wipes the saliva away and starts to trail kisses down your neck to your shoulder, pushing your clothes aside so he could get to your skin.  
You moan softly, and Fin sees this as an invitation to go even further.  
He runs his hand down your side to your lower area and begins to grope your crotch, looking up at you to see if you were okay with the way it was going.  
You answer his silent question with a nod and begin to undo yourself from your clothes.  
Just the thought and thrill of being able to sleep with a dangerous mobster was enough to turn you on.  
Fin eagerly begins to undo himself of his clothes as well.  
You were both naked now, and you could see Fin’s erection was already throbbing hard.  
But he takes things slow.  
He starts to kiss you gently again, and began to trail his kisses down your stomach.  
You didn’t quite notice Fin was going lower than just your stomach and was quite surprised to suddenly find his head between your legs.  
But you weren’t complaining.  
Fin started to gently lick and suck on you, and you started to moan with pleasure.  
No-one has treated you quite so nicely as Fin does now, so you were going to enjoy every second of this.  
You look up when Fin suddenly stops and is now sitting there kind of awkwardly.  
You ask him what’s up and he begins to laugh a little nervous laugh.  
“W-well, I was wondering if, uhm, I’ve been wanting to try this out for quite a while now and I-  
I never had the chance to ask other partners, but I feel like I can actually trust you enough with this so, uh.  
I-is it alright i-if I use a “toy”?”  
You raise an eyebrow and tell him sure, why not?  
He looks ecstatic and stands up to take something out of his drawer.  
When he returns to you it looks like he has some kind of tentacle in his hand.  
You look at it with a puzzled look and Fin begins to explain what it is.  
“S-so, this is a little tentacle toy that’s m-meant to go around your dick. It has these small holes in it that make it seem like the tentacle is oozing liquids if you come inside of it a-and-  
I-I’ve really been wanting to try this out with someone s-since tentacles are kind of a fetish of mine.  
Just the thought of fucking someone with a tentacle or getting fucked by a tentacle myself, i-it just really turns me on, ehehe.”  
He looks kind of embarrassed, how adorable!  
You chuckle and tell him it’s alright, you would love to try this out with him.  
Fin grins and puts the toy on his dick, making sure it will stay in place by strapping the bands attached to it around his hips.  
He grabs a bottle of lube and coats the toy in it to make it slippery.  
He then put some on two of his fingers and presses them gently against your entrance, slowly slipping one of them inside.  
Fin gently moves his finger around inside of you and soon enough a second finger slips in, carefully preparing you to make sure you’ll be ready.  
You moan softly as he moves his fingers inside of you and almost feel a bit disappointed when he removes them.  
But what is coming next is even better.

You can feel Fin’s hands gripping your hips and feel him pressing the toy against your entrance, and slowly pushed it inside of you.  
The toy had a funny texture, you haven’t felt anything like this before, but it certainly doesn’t feel bad.  
When Fin is fully inside of you he stops moving for a moment to make sure you were used to the feeling before gently moving his hips and slowly thrusting into you.  
You can hear Fin’s soft moans and see that he has his eyes closed as you look up to him.  
You begin to move along with Fin’s movements, you move your hips eagerly and maybe a bit faster than fin.  
Fin took this as having permission to move a bit more faster and roughly than he already did.  
As he begins to thrust into you faster you can feel the texture of the tentacle toy rubbing against your insides.  
You moan gradually louder as Fin goes faster and faster until the room was filled with loud moans from the both of you.  
Every time Fin slams into you you can feel the toy hitting your sensitive spot, and it’s driving you crazy!  
You beg Fin for him to go deeper and to thrust into you harder until you come.  
Fin does his best to do as you say and thrusts into you so hard that his base slams against you every time he comes down.  
You suddenly hear a loud groan coming from Fin and feel something warm flow inside of you.  
He hunches over as he rides out his orgasm inside of you, and with the last thrust he makes he hits that sweet sensitive spot inside of you that makes you go over the edge.  
With a loud moan your own orgasm hits you and you press yourself down on Fin as you clench around him.

You both lay there for a while, Fin laying on top of you with his dick still inside of you, and you laying underneath him with your arms wrapped around his neck, both of you panting heavily.  
Eventually Fin removes himself from you and takes off the toy, tossing it to the side, and lays down next you.  
He gently nuzzles his face into your shoulder and places a few kisses on your neck.  
You giggle and turn to lay on your side so you’re facing Fin’s face directly.  
You place a kiss on his lips and curl up in his arms.  
“Heh, you did great, real great~  
Better than any partner I ever had, I’m afraid I don’t want anyone else anymore now after I got to feel how amazing you are~”  
You grin and tell Fin he was amazing himself as well, you might consider staying with him.  
“Might? Wasn’t I convincing enough for youu~?”  
He smirks at you and you give him a kiss on the cheek in return.  
You were just kidding, you’d love to stay with him.  
It would at least be much better than living in your small apartment with no job.  
Fin agrees, and he holds you closely to himself.  
You smile and close your eyes.  
A sex session as good as this one is sure to make you tired.  
And Fin seems to be tired as well.  
You could soon hear him snoring softly next to you.  
And with the sound of Fin’s soft snores, you drift off to sleep as well.


End file.
